World/Alzard
Background The World of Alzard, also known as the Alzard World, is a modern world that has truly advanced through the ages due to the technology. The civilisation of this world was unable to truly grasp the concept of controlling the elements and as such, they depended greatly on the technology that revolutionised the world through science. This was proven when the first sign of the Lightning Element was used to light up a bulb and from there, technology was slowly developed to making automobiles, electronic gadgets and finally, the Magic Devices. Several centuries ago, this world was lush with forest, trees, grass, mountains and oceans, but that all changed when modernisation of the world with technology began to take place. Environment drastically changed, forests were quickly reduced and oceans dried up quickly due to the extreme global warming, which was when the evolving technology provided the answer. Replacing the very land, they live upon with robotics eventually transformed the planet into a metal planet filled with technology. The daily means of survival was achieved using the Artificial Ecological Balancer machines, which are known as the AEBs for short. They are kept within homes, cities and other living space so people can control so that they can harmonise with the environment for stable living conditions. This paved the way to produce unpolluted air and gave easy access to mineral water everywhere such as fountains, water slides, drinking water, and much more. The difficulty the civilisation faced was rooted in them not being able to focus on controlling Energy and Magic was mainly due to them not understanding their properties, or rather, not evolving further than their current state. As such, technology evolved and the Magic Devices, MDs for short, were made to work in the citizen’s everyday business. This included the ability to activate their hover vehicles that travelled high in the air, activated utensils and much more. The form the Magic Devices can take varies, such as a simple ring worn on their finger and a hand-held device for manual operation. The Magic Devices are activated by the user’s input, but it is truly powered by the towers that are called the Digital Towers, also known as DTs. These structures are present all over the world and function by supplying energy into every Magic Device, automobile and public transport. The Digital Towers are safeguarded by an instantaneous activation of what is known as the Digital Barrier Network, or DBN for short. This security feature activates immediately upon detecting an imminent attack and casts an impenetrable barrier around all Digital Towers. Everything in that world, such as the Digital Towers, Artificial Ecological Balancer and other small devices receive their power supply from a source called the Digital Power Network, or DPN for short. This is the power source for all and this network has cables that run deep underground so that they cannot be brought to harm in any manner since any damage could cause catastrophic consequences. The Digital Power Network was generated by utilising the so called Digital Power Generator, DPG for short, which generates power by converting waste into energy through the process of Matter Changer. The Magic Devices are granted to the people by the Department of Magic Society and can only be issued under the signed guarantee of abiding by the rules from a partner, parent or a guardian. A fee has to be payed with the application and the device they receive is usually a hand-held device with a few functions like contacting help or assistance, using a barrier to protect oneself from harm and so forth. To upgrade the features and device itself, further payment is necessary and in addition to that, an additional 5% tax is deducted from the holder in order to keep the device with them. This was done in order to safeguard youngsters and reduce the amount of crime conducted by its misuse. The Department of Magic Society, which is a government agency, handles this process by checking their biography in the International Populace Registry. This registry keeps a record on all of their activities, such as joining school, the education they receive, the university they attend, the employment they work for, their marriage status, the children they have and so forth. It keeps a thorough information on the people to further bring down the crime rate in the name of peace and justice. For the convicted, they are suspended off their contact with their device for a certain period of time before being released into public with their device reset to the default. In the worst-case scenario that an unforgivable crime occurs, they are dealt with the harshest penalty possible and their device is reset. If the people were unable to pay the yearly tax, they will have their device confiscated, after which they can apply once again, but must show proof of employment of over three months with an expected steady income per month. For those who are unemployed and are broke, they are evicted into a community known as the Cleaners, whose main role is to collect the waste around the community and deliver it to the factories that use Matter Changer to power the Digital Power Generator. Heroes In this world, there is an organisation known as the Heroic Troopers that pays the members with rewards and money for accomplishing missions and tasks such as helping someone in need, aiding someone in a desperate situation and providing support when a critical situation arises in any way. Each member is tried and tested for their battle strength, intuitively, knowledge and possess a heart of steel before they are finally accepted into the organisation. There are seven ranks within the Hero Troopers organisation with the ranks ranging from F as the lowest to A as the highest and S as the rarest. Each member, upon succession in passing the trials, will receive a rank based on the scores from each category they were assessed in and then their total score. Their rank also determines the risk of the missions they can take and the reward they receive and any advancement that counts towards the upgrade their rank. The reason for this establishment stemmed from a heroic group known throughout history and children's stories as the Nine Heroes of Legends. They lived a very long time ago when the concept of accomplishing magic via the use of Magic Devices was being pursued. During that time, an invasion from another world with evil beings, such as the monsters and demons, swarmed into their world in order to annihilate them. At that moment, the Gods of Justice, Freedom and Protection answered the plea of the people and bestowed upon them a summoning circle that called forth nine heroes from other worlds who came to be known as the Nine Heroes of Legends. They possess intelligence, strength, power, cunningness, steadfastness, humility, determination, honour and pride, and they each were given a sacred instrument that came to be known as the Heroic Magic Devices, or HMDs for short. Using these weapons of high class power, they vanquished the monsters and saved Alzard World from the demons. With their mission completed, they were to return back to their own worlds, but before they left, swore an oath upon the magic circle that summoned them. “Today, we leave in peace, but tomorrow is uncertain. If we are needed, the time is right and the danger is high, summon us. We will come as promised.” With their departure came peace and a time of development as their devices, while unable to be held or touched, gave the scientists the much-needed information to finally go on to build the Magic Devices. As such, it was truly their existence that started the evolution of technology which humans came to rely on it and soon the world was modernised by its might.